The digital revolution ushered in by widely available computing devices is now well under way, and a secondary wave is now occurring. The secondary wave involves enhanced interconnectivity of the various available computing devices, as users insist upon a more mobile and/or less cluttered experience. For example, a traditional desktop PC can provide a great deal of utility. However the user is tethered in place by the size of the machine as well as its various wired connections.
Today, many handheld and small devices provide substantial computing power to their users, and do so in a wireless manner, thus allowing freedom of movement. For example, cell phones, personal digital assistants, notebook computers and other devices can communicate wirelessly and are portable. For larger devices such as desktop computers, household appliances, and entertainment devices, when mobility is not a concern, wireless connectivity still allows freedom from wire clutter.
However, wireless devices, by the their nature, often lack power cables or other provisions for connecting continuously to an external power source while in use, and thus must be supported by battery power alone. While battery technology has advanced recently and higher capacity batteries are becoming available (for example, Lithium Ion and Lithium Polymer batteries), there is still a continued substantial need to conserve and properly manage energy consumption in battery-powered wireless devices. Moreover, the cost and hence popularity of devices is often directly related to the device's complexity. Accordingly, it is desirable where possible to simplify the construction and operation of wireless devices.